Nights in White Satin
by hellsingfan101
Summary: One-Shot. One cold night in Paris, The Count grants a desperate girl her deepest desire: frredom.


**Originally I was going to make it a Hellsing Fanfic but the story decided to take a different turn, so here we are.**

**Just a random idea that popped in my head**

~+* Nights in White Satin *+~

_"...The color of spider lilies blazing in the fields, red suits you well"_

_Vincent Phantomhive, Kuroshitsuji Episode 5_

Sounds throughout took over the streets, the old gas lamps flickered attempting to come to life. But most had been overpowered and snuffed out by darkness's hold. To most Paris was a wonder of the world place to be, for one lonely girl on the desolate back street it was anything but paradise.

Krista's life was not very glamorous or out of the ordinary, her family were decent, second class. But even if they had a roof over their head, francs were hard to come by, her mother stayed to tend for her younger sisters and her father was a low-paid barber at the local barber shop.

But every time her father saved up enough money their spirits would lighten, even if for just a day and they felt like royalty. She didn't like any special privileges or gifts even when they earned enough to last for awhile, rather it go to anyone but herself. But every year on her birthday, Krista's father would go out of his way to the emporium down the street with all the aristocratic gowns only the upper crust could afford to wear.

He gullibly believed she was going to meet with friends, but it was just a white lie so as she could get out of her room's enclosed walls. And so here she was; walking down past the long closed shops and inns in a spotless cream coloured gown. The pub was full on this night, a Friday the time when most men would become piss-faced drunk and go out to the town.

She knew it was dangerous being out alone-especially with what she was wearing-but most of the time she didn't concern herself with it, somedays she wondered how life would be when she was gone…

She contemplated running away for some time. Earning enough money for a train ticket, she didn't where she would go. But anywhere that was away from this big city with gloomy, unwanted memories. Maybe she was just waiting for someone to just pick her up and wisk her away.

Suddenly a chill picked up in the wind's howling breeze, her bare shoulders felt as cold as the first day of winter. But she had always preferred darkness to the light, cold to the warm.

Krista had always wanted a better life, her family were walking on egg shells just to make ends meet, to survive. It wouldn't be long until they were kicked to the curb, scrounging for scraps. She wanted an end to it, to the anticipation and misery.

Perhaps, that was why _he_ suddenly came to her.

"A beautiful night, wouldn't you agree?"

Krista turned to face the man who spoke. He was a man of aristocracy; wearing a black tailcoat suit, a red cravat around his neck and equally dark cape around him, as it danced with the wind. His long black hair was pulled back with a black lace ribbon and there was not a single imperfection on his pale, chiselled features.

And yet the eyes felt most unsettling, a deep mahogany brown, with perhaps a tint of…

"Y-Yes it is a nice night" Krista answered, staying positioned firmly where she was, but even so he was drawing closer.

"I've been waiting here for quite sometime," He said with a sly but enticing smile.

"And what exactly are you waiting for?" She held her ground but as the space between them grew short, she felt out of control, as if she could not move.

"Not _what_. _Who_, I've been waiting…for you my dear."

"What?" But soon, he was right in front of her silencing her lips with his index finger. She felt his long sharp nail trail across her full pink lips and down her chin and going down further until it stroked her exposed neck.

"I know what you want…" He said, feeling her small body tremble, "What you so desire for."

She felt her knees beginning to give way,

"A-And what exactly do I w-want?"

"You seek a way out of your tragic existence, to feel some happiness if not for a mere moment, to simply let go and be free."

"Yes, that is exactly what I want…" Their eyes met and Krista then saw the mahogany give way for a new colour that seemed to illuminate his eyes. She began to feel numb the longer she looked, as if she were in a hazy dream.

"What you need?"

"What I need"

He started to lead her down to the alleyway, it was dimly lit and reeked of a foul stench, but none of that mattered. As Krista looked to the stranger she felt as if they were isolated from the entire world.

"I can give you what you want"

"Yes..."

"And this is your choice that I am giving you: stay in this existence, be married off always feeling griefs company with you for your mortal life…" She cringed at each word, "Is that what you want, human?"

She gasped in dread of his wordss, "No please! I don't want to be miserable, I don't want to be greif-striken anymore"

His lips perked up in a smirk "Or come with me and I will free you from these shackles of despair"

"Please, don't…don't leave me here alone." She pleaded leaning on him, "I will go with you, take me, take me away from here…please" She felt herself beginning to fall as her knees gave way, but the man caught her before the white linens of her dress hit the filth ridden ground.

"Then I shall take you away," He held her close, his bare hands roaming across her shape, from the corset covered hips, the exposed V-line outlining her breasts, the exposed pale shoulders and delectable throat.

One last time she looked, half dazed into his eyes finally knowing the one word, that color in his mysterious irises.

_Red._

She soon found his cold breath on her neck, as his tongued snaked out and felt her jugular, the vein stuck out as her body shivered from his cold touch. She sighed and leaned her head back, fully exposed to him. He grinned as his mouth opened wide, porcelin white fangs elongated and finally seized their prey.

As his canines punctured her skin, Krista felt a sudden pain, trying to pull the stranger away as he sucked the life out of her. But as she heard him take in long gulps of her lifeblood she felt pleasure in place of the pain, all her previous fears had subsided. Moaning, while he drained her entire body she let her hands enclose around the strange man. He had kept his word, he had given her peace, a moment of happiness and her long deserved freedom as she felt her soul lift from the shell that was her mortal body.

The infamous Count Dracula released his fangs from their hold on her throat, as he watched th last moment of light leave her eyes. She had gotten her wish for freedom, departed her mortal life gladly and willingly.

His smile turned to a frown, she got her wish. But never would he join her, no matter who he plead, bargained or threatened no one would be his liberator, his long awaiting savior.

He looked toward the night sky, the many lights of busy Paris blocked out the stars. But the moon refused to be blanketed by dark clouds as it shined crisp and full. It would always be here, just as the Count would remain when generations of humans would be born and die. He was forever trapped in this existence, longing for the improbable day that his chains would soon be released.

He laid the girl slowly to the ground being gentle, the blood seeping from the puncture wounds caused her pure white dress to be tainted with crimson as ir soaked into the fabric.

Dracula mused to himself as he closed her dead eyes,

"Red is more becoming of you my dear…" He then proceeded to take his leave, the light of the full moon illuminating the vampire as he took to the street.

"Farewell, young Krista"


End file.
